Ms Fujino's Special Intern
by corporalredhound
Summary: Post-series. After graduating Fuka University, Shizuru struggles on without Natsuki due to repeating Fuka high and acquires her family's business firm. Yet, along the way she finds a very special girl-Let alone being like famous world warrior Ryu!


Ms. Fujino's Special Intern

This is a Mai Hime/Street Fighter crossover yuri fic. It takes place post series when Shizuru graduates from Fuka university and takes over the family business. Yet without Natsuki by her side due to repeat a year in Fuka academy, she finds another attractive high school girl in her midst, and that girl is Kasugano Sakura-the girl obsessed of being like her street fighter champion idol, Ryu. But will Shizuru be able to win her feelings when Sakura takes up her offer of being a personal secretary? Not if Shizuru will go any means…and I mean any MEANS NECESSARY to make that happen!

Disclaimer: I don't own MaiHime and Street Fighter. They belong to Sunrise and Capcom, but I still think that Shizuru and Sakura is still hot in my yuri fanboyness opinion(I still like Shiznat, though!)

It was warm on a Tuesday afternoon in a children's park within the vicinity of Aoharu, a Japanese city in Kanagawa prefecture-a city known for its less hustle and bustle traffic, but a busy populace nevertheless. There was a girl named Kasugano Sakura-and yes she is training hard to become the best like her shotokan martial artist-Hoshi Ryu-2-time Street Fighter tournament winner and master of the Hadoken fireball. She practiced in the park for several hours into the afternoon after skipping classes despite her teacher's loud protest against it. But she really didn't care about school in a while for doing it, she felt like she was proud of undertaking this time to be the best street fighter like her favorite champion.

"HYYAHHHH!" Sakura roared as she continued to do one of Ryu's patented shotokan moves, the Tatsumaki-senpukyaku or hurricane kick. And she performed the move with ease rhythm during the air, all except as she finished she lost balance with her legs and fell down on the soiled grass very hard on her rear end. Messing every inch of layer of her uniform skirt.

In a short rush of the landing, Sakura was in extreme pain of her recent accident regarding the hurricane kick performance. It was a sudden failure, after the landing. "Owwwww!!! This is the third time I failed this move. How can I get better like Ryu!?" She exclaimed bitterly after the fiasco. Sakura then went up and resumed her usual shotokan training.

On the other side of the highway to Aoharu…

The limousine drove pass the busy intersections leading to the next stop in Aoharu city. Inside the car, Fujino Shizuru-the next heiress to the Fujino enterprises business firm sat calmly in the leather seat in the back of the limo, as her driver did the rest of the driving for about two hours after she ate at an expensive restaurant during the trip. "Oh, how I miss her…my Natsuki…" Shizuru calmly said with a sad expression on her face, as she leaned near the window door sitting on her right side and stared aimlessly at the outside view of the freeway. She wore her usual female business attire sporting a huge suit blouse that covered her white tie shirt, and her skirt was lengthened close pass her knees. And wore the usual business shoes that ever female executive wears. Also her hair was tied into a neatly bun behind her head, yet she still had those elegant crimson eyes that would stop anyone in her beautiful trance, let alone melt in sheer delight whenever she is present. "Hasegawa-san, how long is it to the business suite?", she said in a usual tone. "In about half an hour, Fujino-sama." As the driver went on controlling the wheel. It has almost been two years since Shizuru left Fuka university a graduate and left her Natsuki behind. A painful thought that she regretted that she wasn't able to be more often with her beloved since the dreaded Hime festival.

The limo then turned a narrow right off of the freeway and went through the signal lights leading to the park. And just as Sakura was still practicing moves, she was in awe that there was a big limousine appearing right in front of her. "Wow, what a cool looking limo!" Sakura thought in excitement.

While the limo was passing up on the park, Shizuru looked around her views of the park and saw of said karate high school girl that was inside the park practicing.

"Hasegawa-san, please stop the car for a moment." Shizuru commanded, and the driver obeyed leading the limo to a complete stop. She then opened up her windows and motioned her hands for Sakura to come over. "Ara, hello there little one, what are you doing?" The Kyoto goddess spoke.

"I'm practicing, miss?" Sakura said calmly to her, as she looked towards Shizuru in the limo. Then she gestured her fingers to have Sakura come towards the limo where Shizuru was in.

"Um, hi miss do you want to speak to me?" Sakura said blindly at the chestnut-haired woman.

Shizuru then smiled at her. "Ara, why yes, I would want to have a word with you, little one…" And she thought of the two words "little one" into "cute little one" in her perspective while examining Sakura. She said with a lost tone when she was captivated in awe of Sakura's youthful face and gorgeous figure that was enveloped in the sailor uniform and sparring gear.

"Ara, you seem to be lost in the park little one, do you want a ride back to school?" Shizuru kindly said. And in doing so, she opened up her left door of the limo.

"No not really, I skipped class to practice my moves here in the park. I learned these from a very important person that inspires me!" Sakura said with a sarcastic, optimistic sneer.

"Hmmm…Just like my Natsuki…skipping classes and doing other stuff." Shizuru thought in her mind, as the memories of Natsuki came flooding back to her from her days in Fuka when she tried to woo the lone wolf blunette. Shizuru was now lost in thought of the memories that the girl in front of her reminded of Natsuki. The Kyoto brunette's face was lost in thought, and so did her crimson eyes that stared into Sakura's direction.

"Um, ma'am are you okay? You look like you're staring at weirdly at me for a few minutes now." Sakura said with a confused look, as she didn't want to know what Shizuru was really thinking from within her thoughts.

Shizuru then snapped back to her senses. "Ara, its nothing. I'm from Kyoto and I'm not being used to this area right now. I'm kind of new here. By the way, my name's Fujino Shizuru. What's your name, little one? Shizuru smiled a little as she said.

"Kasugano Sakura, and I'm a high school girl who is going to be the best street fighter like my favorite champion-Hoshi Ryu!" She explained with pride.

Ara, is that so, Sakura? You work very hard with those moves you do. Well it's nice to meet you. Anyway, I'll give you a ride back to school. It's 12 o'clock and its lunchtime. I bet you're hungry. Shizuru said as she smiled of the girl coming inside the limo.

"Arigatou, ms. Fujino I'll come in!" Sakura then went inside the limo as Shizuru moved to her left side to make space for the girl.

"Okay, Hasegawa-san. Let's have Sakura-chan be dropped to her school first. Shizuru said, having the driver signaled to start the engine. "Yes, Fujino-sama." Hasegawa-san replied obediently.

"And you can call me Shizuru, Sakura-chan. The pleasure's all mine." Shizuru said happily to the karate girl.

"Okay, Shizuru. Whatever you say!" Sakura said happily to the chestnut beauty. Now the street fighter training girl was in awe of the limo's insides as Shizuru admired her form which radiated herself with renewed vigor, as a sort that this girl really is like Natsuki. And she liked every minute of it as she continuously stared at Sakura intently, from her happy cheery face to her physical features that where slender enough to make the uniform look less covered in her lustful imagination. Not knowing what Sakura was in for in the long run, but the chestnut woman knew of what she'll give her.

"Ara, I think I like this girl very much." Shizuru thought lustfully that ended in a little, seductive sneer and with excited anticipation with her newfound friend beside her, as the limo drove off to Sakura's school.

A/N: This story is going to take a while to update for me because I'm still trying to dig up thoughts for this upcoming couple. So please R&R and thanks!


End file.
